


Look to the Stars

by Anonymous



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Quack Pack (Cartoon 1996)
Genre: Duckcest, Incest, M/M, Stargazing, dewlou, ducktales - Freeform, quackpack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Louie catches Dewey sneaking out to the garden in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Dewey Duck/Louie Duck
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	Look to the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> *Fic is written as the Quack Pack versions of the characters, so their personalities are slightly different than the ones in DuckTales 2017. Doesnt take away how cute they are though! :)**

The door let out a creak, then closed just as slowly as it had been opened. Two webbed feet then padded across the damp grass before coming to a stop. 

In the middle of the garden, Dewey allowed himself to slump down onto the wet grass; getting his shorts wet was the least of his worries. In fact, the teenager’s mind was already too clouded to even consider the thought. 

Although now that he had taken a seat, the duck let out a long - and very much needed - exhale, then slumped backwards. As his head fell back against the grass (who’s colours reminded him far too much of his brother), he stared up at the stars that filled the night sky, and sighed once more. His arms were sprawled out to his sides and his hands rested effortlessly. He was exhausted. 

Despite his exhaustion, his eyes remained opened and focused on the stars; Dewey always loved looking at them. His fascination and amazement with space would grow more and more as his eyes inspected each little dot in the pitch-black sky; spotting the constellations always brought a pleased smile to his face. The teen had spent a lot of time studying about the foreign region- each and every little fact interested him- but it was a fascination he kept to himself. Of course there would be times he may accidentally spit the occasional space-fact when the subject was brought up in conversation, but other than that, it was more-or-less a secret interest. Of course he never intended to keep it as a secret, it was more of a situation of never getting the opportunity to express his interest. Besides, he liked having this interest to himself. Life as a triplet included sharing...everything. It can get exhausting sometimes, even if your brothers just so happen to also be your best friends. But Dewey didn’t have to worry about his brothers right now, or at least one of them. He attempted to shake the worry off until a familiar creak emerging from up the garden disrupted his attempts. 

“Dewey?” Louie’s whisper grew louder as he slowly approached his brother, “what’re you doing out here?” He questioned, now standing next to his brother and staring down at the duck. Why did he have to look so cute?  
Dewey just raised his arm and pointed his forefinger to the sky, which prompted Louie’s eyes to shift upwards, following Dewey’s finger.

“I wanted some time to think...so I came out here to look at the stars,” Dewey explained honestly as his arm slowly moved downwards. He rested his hands on his stomach, then looked up at his brother. “You wanna join?” 

Without audibly answering, Louie took a seat. He didn’t lay down on the grass like Dewey had been doing; instead, he sat down behind his brother and pulled Dewey’s head onto his lap. Louie rested his hands on Dewey’s shoulders and glanced down at him, then moved his eyes back up to look at the stars. 

Dewey internally scolded himself. His feelings for his brother were becoming stronger by the minute, and Louie’s adorable actions just added to it. Dewey was fully aware of himself developing a crush on Louie, but his heart sank as anxieties rushed to his mind. Having feelings for Louie was so 𝒘𝒓𝒐𝒏𝒈, but it felt so incredibly right. Why were all the good things the most forbidden? Everything Louie did just seemed to make Dewey happy, even if it was just something as simple as having a conversation or spending time together. But no matter how happy Louie made him, Dewey’s brain always reminded himself that a relationship would be impossible- Louie probably didn’t feel the same way about him. Besides, Dewey didn’t even know if Louie was into guys! But the risk of admitting his feelings was one that Dewey wasn’t brave enough to take. It could go so horrible or so amazingly, but he didn't want to risk losing what they already had. He would just continue to subtly drop hints until his brother made the first move. That was Dewey’s plan. 

"The stars sure are pretty, huh.” Louie suddenly spoke, causing Dewey to lose his train of thought. 

“Huh? Oh yeah!” Dewey suddenly piped up, a smile growing on his beak. “Did you know some of those stars are long dead?” 

“They are?” Louie questioned, now looking down at his brother in confusion. The stars certainly didn’t look dead.

“Uh-huh! Oh, and because the stars are so far away, it takes years for their light to reach us. It's pretty amazing!” Dewey exclaimed. “Oh, and most scientists say there are about 10 times more stars in the sky than there are grains of sand on all the beaches on earth!” Dewey continued to ramble.

“Woah, that's extreme!” Louie exclaimed, now looking up at the sky in amazement. 

Dewey then just watched him. The fact Louie seemed so interested in hearing Dewey talking made his heart flutter- maybe he should share his interests with his brother more often. 

Louie then slowly looked back down, catching Dewey staring at him. He gave a soft smile, now holding eye contact with his brother. 

“You’re such a nerd,” Louie teased innocently with a smile still on his face. His hands moved to the side of Dewey’s face, holding it in place as the two maintained eye contact,  
“A cute nerd.” Louie finally finished.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed! They mean a lot to me <3


End file.
